


Fic Request - "Are you finishing that, or..." with Grif & Simmons

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Grif and Simmons on lunch break.





	

Grif cupped his hands behind his head, fingers intertwined, and stretched his legs out under the mess hall table, sighing contentedly. 

“Are you finishing that or…?” Simmons sat down at the table with a glass of water, a small packet and a spoon, kicking at Grif’s feet when he bumped up against them. Without waiting for a reply he pulled Grif’s plate toward himself, glowering down at the half eaten sandwich. 

“Nope, I’m done. You can have it.”

“Good. I will. Because it was MINE. You already had three.”

Grif belched contentedly, leaning forward to lean one elbow on the table. “Those hot peppers were fantastic. I didn’t think you liked spicy food?”

Simmons was still staring down at his sandwich, lip twitching as he decided whether to cut off the bitten parts, then resignedly picked it up and took a bite. “It’s all lot easier to enjoy now that my gastrointestinal tract is make up of metal and some sort of advanced polymer. No longer have to worry about the..uh..after affects.”

Grif chuckled, and burped again, before standing to leave. “Well, I have no such luck, so I’d steer clear of the shared bathrooms near Tucker’s quarters, if you know what I mean.”

Simmons looked at him over the top of the sandwich. “But Tucker’s quarters are nowhere near yours–”

“Exactly.”

“Jesus Christ.”


End file.
